1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wind shelters and more specifically to wind shelters for use at the beach or in similar outdoor environments.
2. Prior Art
While there are numerous issued patents in the prior art covering wind shelters, they all suffer from the problem of difficulty and complexity in erection of the wind shelter at the using site. For example, the wind shelter of U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,319 requires the attachment of ballast containers 22, 24 and 26. Further, the structure of the '319 patent is relatively rigid and not totally collapsible for ease of carrying. It is desirable to have a structure which contains a mechanism to produce automatic stretching of the wind shelter fabric into a form which can resist the winds from which protection is sought and which will, when the use of the wind shelter has been completed, automatically, or, at least, with little urging, collapse into a very compact package which may be easily transported.
Therefore, it is the object of this invention to provide an improved wind shelter which automatically forms itself into the desired shape, when it is being erected, and which automatically assists in the collapsing of the wind shelter when its use has been completed.
It is a further object of this invention to overcome the difficulties and problems associated with the prior art devices.